


The Eager Dreams

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ask, hints of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had been crushing on Levi for some time now and was scared of rejection. What happens when he finally confesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eager Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating all the other stories, but I got asked to do this by a friend of mine, and I had been working on this off and on. I don't own the characters, the dialog was in my head for some time now. Don't know if I heard it anywhere but it fits. R&R

Eren was anxiously waiting for Levi to be done with his traditional hour long cleaning session. Today was going to be the day he did it. He was going to tell the corporal how he really felt. It started as a flutter in his chest when he saw him, to a full blown heart hammering event. Like a bird was trying to free itself from its cage. It was not like he had not tried before. Eren had. Pulling him aside and looking into those eyes as the light played across them. As his pale lips shown with a slight smile. He would always lose his nerve and ask about cleaning.  
He had worked up and excuse to pull him aside to tell him how he really felt for some time, Armin had even helped him create something that even Levi would not scoff at. The problem being was that he had the difficulty working up the courage to say it to him. Three times before he lost his nerve and just spouted out what he could think of off the top of his head. Scuffing his boots against the already polished floor he chewed his lip. It was slightly red and swollen from the abuse it had received in such short time span. Copper tempted his taste buds and sent sparks through him as if he was going to turn.   
That would not go over well, he corporal I would like to confess to you, but instead I turned into a Titan and destroyed half the building. Oh yes, that would definitely get on his good side. Stopping and freezing in his tracks once he heard the voices ring through the halls, one was deeper which Eren knew was Erwin and the stoic lilt that followed he and his heart knew it was Levi. Swallowing and trying to quench his suddenly dry throat he shivered and whimpered mostly to himself. The stark realization of he could be rejected was suddenly making his emerald green eyes open in fear. Eren had faced many scarier things than this but why now of all things did he want to run.

Levi was annoyed, he knew the brat liked him and he knew that he had some stirring feelings for the boy. He would have never gone out on such a limb for anyone. But there was something about the kid that just drew his attention to him. Was it his eyes or his personality or was it the way he tried so hard to do something and when he failed it made him want to smile. Almost. The first few times he just waited for it, he could sense Hanji was watching and waiting for it too. She was the one who brought it to his attention in the first place. Over coffee of all things, she sat down and just started going on and on about love and getting that starry eyed look. It was unnerving and when he finally told her to spit it out she asked him how he felt for Eren.

“He is a child.”

“One that many are falling for.”

“Your point being?”

“Just feeling you out.”

“About my own subordinate.”

“So.”

“That goes against many rules. Plus he is a minor.”

“So. Sounds like excuses to me.” 

“I think there is more to this.”

“Yes, he is crushing on you so badly Levi. It is adorable. The way his eyes linger on you and look at you when he does something good. Looking for your approval he is like a puppy.”

“There it is.”

“Come on it would be cute.”

That was how it went, that was how it was brought to the forefront of his mind a few months ago. How Eren did things made sense now. He was not going to lie, it was kind of cute. Ever since he was brought aware of the situation he couldn’t help but get some sadistic pleasure out of watching the boy squirm. The way he would look at him and all Levi had to do was raise and eyebrow and the boy was a mess. Perhaps he should stop seeing him as a boy now, he had grown since he first got here and he had been thought a lot. Maybe he could give the boy a chance. Being drawn away the first few times, outside the mess hall, then the stables a time or two he was sure the b...Eren was going to confess.   
He would raise an eyebrow and Levi could not get the slight smile off of his lips, but it would quickly frown when he was asked about cleaning again. It was getting to a point where he was starting to over clean. Erwin had finally had enough and stepped in. Though he was just as bad as Hanji. She was still worse, but it was still annoying.

“So this deal between the two of you. For story's sake, I can assume that he swept you off of your feet because the other way around I could see as well….awkward.”

“For your information there was no sweeping involved. He hasn't even tried.”

“Every little bit helps, I am sure he is still waiting where I told him to be. Your FRIEND is through that door.”

“Were not friends.” 

Erwin merely rolled his eyes and left. Going over to Hanji and placing a bet against her that it would happen tonight. Mike pitched in saying tonight also, Hanji said next week. The winner would get some money, they had been betting in a bucket for a few weeks now. Just waiting, each one quietly cheering them on. It was funny to some, amusing to others, and downright adorable to one person in particular   
Levi opened the door and he swore he saw Eren nearly jump out of his skin though there was a fierce determination in his eyes that he did not see before. Something in his gut told him that this time would be different. Things would change tonight. Walking in his boots were much quieter than the others, though his heart beat started to increase, it felt the same before he went off into battle. Before any mission, the way it made his blood sing, and his body tingle, as if energy was coursing through his veins

“L..Levi what is your biggest fear.”

That took him off guard and left him questioning why he was really here in the first place, Levi decided to humor the boy and answer with an honest one to see where this was going. It would have to be losing humanity, losing to the titans.

“Losing this war.”

“M..Mine is the loss of myself.”

“That is understandable.”

“But...Um..you see...if..if...I lost you...I would...lose me..self..so I don’t want that to happen.” 

Levi was floored, flabbergasted and amazed. Not expecting that ball to come out of left field, he expected the normal confession but not such a heartfelt stuttering, blushing, blubbering kind of way. Eren's cheeks were aflame, as he gazed into his own eyes with such determination and drive that he could not help but smile. 

“Well, that's not going to happen as long as I don’t have to go save your ass all the time.”

This seemed to make him perk up and rush forward, Levi was lifted and surrounded by strong arms, that he never thought that he would feel this way when he was being embraced. Though his feet were no longer touching the ground what came next was heartwarming. Even for his cold and callous one. A soft peck on his lips drew him out of his haze and looking back at him he realized that he had no idea how to kiss. Leaning closer he pressed his smoothed lips to his chapped ones and introduced him to the ways of kissing. Little did they both know that Erwin and the others were watching. 

“That is so sweeping.”

\-------------------a year later------------------------------  
Things between them were kept pretty low and Erwin and Mike split the profit as Hanji started watching the newly found couples every move. Time flew and the seasons change but the feeling between the two flourished. If you listen close enough at night you can hear the sounds of someone's moaning if you ask Levi it is a ghost but the hickeys and the stiff walk was all the signs that they all needed to see. The sporadic cleaning lessened and the others could breathe just a bit easier now. Levi, Eren, Hanji, and a few others were out supervising the new trainees when Hanji sidled up to him. 

“Someone is in love~”

“What are you talking about now Hanji?”

“The puppy dog eyes you give him everytime he turns his back.”

“There are no puppy dog eyes. I do not do puppy dog eyes.”

“Whatever you say~”

“You are lucky I have orders not to kill you.”

Hanji just laughed and went on her way, leaving Levi flustered and he knew that his staring was not discreet and neither was Eren's hungry gaze after a long week. So what if he gave him puppy dog eyes, so what if they fucked, so what. He was his and….and Levi just might love the man. That evening he was relaxing with his feet up. Eren had a late duty and would be back shortly, tired, and hungry. So he figured he would do something but Eren had been off all day, and Levi wondered if something was up. It did make him a bit nervous.   
Eren was tired and hungry, the kids were driving him crazy, but the thought of going back to their bed and having a meal was the only thing keeping him calm. His feet were like lead and he was ready to embrace his lover. Something had been bouncing around in his head for quite some time. An idea that just sticks there no matter what you do. They had not once said that they loved each other. Not even in the throws of passion. Opening the door, he had a Deja vu moment. It was almost how they first confessed. But this time he was prepared. 

“I love you. I just never go the chance to tell you that. Are you sure you want to be tied down to someone like me?”

He saw Levi look up at him and furrow his brow. Before smiling and getting up. Eren still was not used to the fact that Levi did, in fact, talk a lot and did, in fact, smile a lot. It was different and he was really liking the warm Levi and the faces he made in bed weren't have bad also.

“I love you too. If that is all. Want a sandwich?”

“An inspiration to all romance poets out there aren't you.” 

“Who said I tried. Take off your shoes, they are filthy. I will clean them while you eat.”

“Yes, Levi.”


End file.
